


Как пережить зиму (руководство от непригодного)

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не спать, пирожочек. Веселье только начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как пережить зиму (руководство от непригодного)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penelope_Foucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Surviving the Winter (A Guide of the UnFit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628514) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1536987).

Тим вдыхает, лёгкие расправляются и сжимаются. Тяжело. Наверное, он наглотался крови, или, может, воды, когда его окунули головой. Он точно не знает, сможет ли сейчас отличить одно от другого.

Он знает только, что у его виска холодный ствол. А перед ним — люди. Визоры в маске выбиты. Интересно, выглядит ли он таким же перепуганным, как все эти люди.

Тиму жаль, что он не может переодолеть силой мысли вещества, которыми его наверняка накачали. Жаль, что не может выдавить из себя и слова.

— Всё в порядке. Я Робин. Я со всем разберусь. Вы вернётесь по домам в целости. Верьте мне.

Он хочет произнести эти слова. Или что-то в том же духе. Он не может. Язык окаменел во рту и лёгкие грузом сдавили грудь.

Дуло тычется в висок, и его голова заваливается набок. Чужая рука придерживает, тянет за волосы — насильно поднимает. Хохот. Обрывистый, хриплый и низкий. Как гиена, только хуже.

_Человек._

— Не спать, пирожочек. Веселье только начинается.

От заложников их отделяет стеклянная перегородка. Она не мешает Тиму слышать смех. Опять же, может, это потому, что смеются прямо у него над ухом. Может, потому что он слышит тех, кто прижимается к стеклу. Там рыдают. Хохочут. Умоляют. Кричат.

Может, это потому, что Джокер стреляет в стекло, и звон забивает смехом лёгкие.

Тим слушает и смотрит, как они умирают, пока Джокер волочёт его прочь от газа. Вгоняет ему в шею противоядие. Он позволяет Тиму уснуть после этого.

Он всё ещё держит его за волосы, и говорит негромко, лениво и насмешливо.

 _Хорошая птичка_.

***

Когда человек с пистолетом у твоего виска прикажет тебе смотреть, ты будешь смотреть. И будешь ненавидеть себя за это.

***

Тим приходит в себя и не знает, как долго он тут. Чёрт, да Тим не знает даже, где это «тут». Он просто предполагает, что жучки на нём отключили или сигнал заглушён. Остаётся надеяться, что он ещё в Готэме. В том же штате. Его устроит, если он хотя бы в пределах той же страны.

Но он приходит в себя привязанным к столу. А это никогда добром не заканчивается.

Он смотрит Джокеру в глаза, даже когда искоса замечает поблёскивающий нож. Плоская сторона лезвия холодит щёку.

— Вы все, летучие мыши, такие серьёзные. А мальчишки не должны ходить хмурые.

Нож легонько колет в центр лба, ровно между глаз.

Джокер улыбается широко, перекошено и угрожающе.

— Это для твоего же блага, птиченька. Ты бы скоро рехнулся с этими летучими грызунами у тебя на чердаке. Мальчишки должны смеяться. Улыбаться. Всё время. Я тебя научу, ты не волнуйся. Мы тебе поставим новое веселье взамен того, что Бэтси поломал. Будешь со мной, малыш.

Он натягивает хирургическую маску с наляпанной на неё красным жирным маркером улыбкой. У Тима ещё хватает здравого смысла, чтобы попробовать закричать.

Но с распоротым ртом крики и всхлипы ломаются — и они больше похожи на хохот.

***

Когда человек с ножом у тебя во рту прикажет тебе улыбаться, ты будешь улыбаться. Нравится тебе это или нет.

***

Уже бесполезно даже вести отсчёт. Тим не считает дни и часы.

Ночи.

Всё сливается в одно, как фильм. Он закрывает глаза, _пауза_ , открывает снова, _воспроизведение_. И со временем шрамы заживают. Как шрамам и положено. Рука Джокера поддерживает его затылок, пальцы впиваются в кожу.

Он бледный. Бледный, бледный, бледный. Это яд Джокера.

Его накачивают каждую ночь, Тим видит его всякий раз, как открывает глаза. Видит иглу в руке и выдирает её. Получает несильный (относительно) подзатыльник и ему грозят пальцем, укоризненно цокают:

— И как ты на поправку пойдёшь, если будешь такое вытворять? Люди будут тебе на руки смотреть и говорить, что ты наркоманишка! Хи-хи. Бедняжка, ты просто хочешь быть здоров.

Он здесь так давно, что меняется. Его цвета меняются. Зелёный остаётся зелёным. Красный. Красный бугрится по щекам, зелёный ползёт по волосам.

И белая кожа. Бледная, как отбелённая, как бумага.

Пурпурный и оранжевый. Безвкусно яркие. И малиновое пятно на груди взамен «R».

Тим смотрит, смотрит на своё отражение. Смотрит сам себе в глаза.

И ненавидит себя сильнее, чем мальчишку в зеркале.

_(Я позволил сделать это с нами.)_

***

Когда тот, чья рука лежит у тебя на затылке, скажет тебе смотреть, ты будешь смотреть. И постараешься не расплакаться.

***

Не имеет значения, сколько он здесь. Где бы это «здесь» не было.

Он здесь давно.

Достаточно давно, чтобы все забыли. Забыли кто он. Забыли какой он. Они забыли, и, может, он тоже — совсем ненадолго, — но он помнит. Всегда помнит, _помнит, помнит не зря пятый день ноября_ , ха-ха, ха. И Тим делает вдох.

Он дышит, швы в уголках рта тянут, и он смеётся. Потому что помнит этот автомобиль. Помнит запахи и помнит голоса. И видит небо, он не знал, как сильно их всех любит, пока не истосковался по ним. Тим помнит, как сильно любит и как сильно любим.

Тим смеётся, а они плачут, но им не понять. Он свободен. Тим обнимает Дика, обнимает Брюса, обнимает Альфреда и Бэбс. Он обнимает их и улыбается не потому, что лицо тянет. Он улыбается так широко, что аж больно, и он просто рад вернуться домой.

Он спит и высыпается. Он просыпается и чувствует, что время не стояло на месте. Затем приходит доктор. Доктора и люди, которых специально обучали. Тим закатывает глаза.

Брюс научил его обманывать тесты. Даже без тестов — даже без умения обманывать, он бы прошел с блеском. Они думают, что он жульничает. Но Тим не обижается.

— Все в порядке, Тим. Ты понимаешь, да? Он больше до тебя не доберётся.

Тим хмурится. Джокер опасен всегда. Это правило номер один. Он научился жить с этим. С самого первого дня.

— Я знаю, — всё равно отвечает он. То, что они хотят услышать. И только спустя несколько недель он понимает.

Они не хотят, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке. Они не готовы, чтобы он был в порядке.

Они не готовы получить Тима обратно. Тим понимает, что Бэтмену не нужен Робин — не от Тима, пока нет, ему нужно _напоминание_.

Когда Лесли приходит на следующую консультацию, Тим устраивает целое шоу. Раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике, даёт глазам заслезиться. Надсадно всхлипывает.

Тим чувствует, как она похлопывает его по спине тёплой, мягкой ладонью. Он слушает её голос, успокаивающий его. Негромкий, ласковый. Сочувственный.

Он придумывает кошмары и придумывает страхи. Он придумывает план.

Если он, настоящий он, им пока не нужен — пусть. Он и с этим справится. Долгосрочное задание под прикрытием.

Тим всегда будет тем, кем его хотят видеть. Всегда был.

(Солдатом-заменой. Робином. Братом. Напарником. Другом. Фоновым шумом. Тенью. _Сломленным_.)

***

Когда они будут говорить тебе, что всё в порядке, теперь можно плакать, ты будешь рыдать им в три чёртовых ручья. Можешь думать в это время, сколько домашних заданий тебе предстоит наверстать.

***

В абсолютном молчании проходит десять минут, и Тим немного волнуется, но в основном веселится. Он хорошо играет в выжидалки. Всю жизнь в них играл. Бесконечно по кругу.

Поэтому когда Брюс неловко встаёт в дверях и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него, Тим идёт ему на уступки.

Он закрывает программу, которую пишет. (Они все, наверное, думают, что он создаёт видеоигру. Или играет в «Симс». Ну, он действительно играет в симулятор, это правда.)

— Я построил модель Готэма, — говорит Тим, и взгляд Брюса, конечно же, прикован к гигантскому макету, который занял всё место на полу перед телевизором. — С рабочим бэт-сигналом. И крохотным комиссаром.

Он очень, очень заскучал без дела в ночь воскресенья. Тим не упоминает, что у него есть и рабочий бэт-мобиль, который гоняет по патрульным маршрутам и контролируется простеньким искусственным интеллектом, и что весь Переулок Преступлений снабжён рабочими системами обеспечения. Крохотными, но всё же. Может, стоит брать плату с желающих посмотреть.

Брюс садится в кресло, которое прижилось у кровати Тима, и кивает. Тим смотрит, как Брюс переплетает пальцы снова и снова. Тим вздыхает. Садится на кровать и включает телевизор.

Три недели у него уходит на то, чтобы переманить Брюса из кресла на кровать. Две, чтобы Брюс придвинулся хотя бы на расстояние вытянутой руки. И ещё семь на то, чтобы Брюс прекратил дёргаться каждый раз, когда Тим сталкивался с ним плечами. За это время он узнаёт, что к просмотру годится почти любой сериал — кроме «Сверхъестественного», потому что _привет_ , парад загонов про отцов и братьев. Если только это не одна серия из дурацких и смешных. Тогда тоже сгодится, если Тим готов в любую секунду переключить канал.

Тим умеет быть терпеливым. У него было много, много времени на то, чтобы воспитать свою терпеливость.

Мама не может приехать домой сегодня, как обещала, но она приедет позже, и пока она приезжает вообще — всё в порядке. Папа не может лично прочесть хвалебную записку, которую передал учитель, но готов выслушать очень сжатый, перефразированный и сокращённый пересказ по телефону. У них нет времени сходить в кино, как Дана обещала, но они обязательно пообедают все вместе как-нибудь.

Поэтому когда Брюс говорит:  
— Тим, я не хочу, чтобы ты выходил на улицы.

Тим цепенеет, рассчитывает, принимает, строит планы заново.

Он может ждать. Он всех их переждёт.

Тим сам как цепочка долгих зим.

Робин снова будет его. Ему только надо дождаться оттепели.

Ему просто — просто нужно подождать. Вести себя образцово. Быть терпеливым. Давать всё, что от него требуют. Что бы они не попросили. И выжидать.

Тим выдаёт неискреннюю улыбку — хотя ему больно, больно до самого сердца:

— Хорошо. Я… Я понимаю.

В его модели добавляется миниатюрный Джокер. Его он прячет в кармане.

***

Когда женщина, выносившая тебя девять месяцев и держащая в руках всё тепло мира, улыбнётся тебе и скажет молчать, ты и дышать-то едва осмелишься.

***

Тим перестаёт выходить из комнаты, не покидает свой угол в особняке. Он понимает, что в нём видят. И как на него смотрят, когда его видят.

Они не хотят видеть его. Пока не хотят.

Слишком свежо, слишком горько. Слишком много страха и ненависти.

Никто из них не готов, что он снова проберётся в их жизни. Его улыбке со шрамами, когда он гоняет очередную игру, нет места в гостиной. Нет места расслабленным плечам или лёгкой походке в столовой и в кухне.

У него волосы с прозеленью и выбеленная кожа — и они не готовы его видеть таким. Не готовы видеть его в повседневности. Не в тени, вне страхов и угрызений, под безжалостным бестактным солнцем, которое высветит все его изъяны.

Они думают, что он винит их. Тим их не винит. Может, винил тогда, но сейчас — нет. Сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы всё вернулось в относительную норму. Он просто хочет, чтобы все вокруг прекратили ходить тише воды при нём.

Они хотят узнать, насколько он сломлен. Он не сломлен. Но раз им это нужно, Тим старательно крадётся по теням и заглядывает в приоткрытые двери. Он ест в своей комнате в одиночестве и играет в перепады настроения. Это совсем просто на самом деле. Притворяться.

Притворство у него как вторая кожа, вторая натура.

Первая, вернее.

Тим притворяется, ему и раньше-то это легко удавалось. Но сейчас это вообще проще некуда.

Дик тёплый, всегда таким был, сейчас — почти удушливый. Он не отходит от Тима ни на шаг, и Тим его за это любит. Своего старшего брата.

Но это обидно. Очень больно. Они забыли.

Он повторяет ката в своей комнате. Подтягивается на перекладине, которую благополучно забыли снять. Он отжимается и взламывает системы. Тим не даёт себе забыть.

Мальчишка в зеркале не даст.

Ему гадко думать, что для них он внезапно больше не Тим. Не Робин.

Так что он тренируется. Держит себя в форме, как может. Тренируется, пока не нарастает обратно столько мышц, сколько он может набрать без спецоборудования.

Альфред заходит и вскидывает бровь.

— Вы только не повредите ничего, мастер Тимоти, — и Тим улыбается.

Альфред понимает. Всегда понимал. Что нужно обитателям дома. Что нужно бэт-клану.

Альфред сумел принести ему набор гантелей тайком, выпустить из дома и прикрыть его отсутствие, чтобы он смог выходить на длинные пробежки. Первый глоток свободы восхитителен.

Тим набирает в лёгкие воздуха и выдаёт счастливый клич.

Альфред улыбается, когда Тим смеётся и радуется возможности пробежаться. Тим представляет, что деревья — это здания, и перемахивает между ними, и где-то в процессе забывает о кроссовках, и карабкается дальше, босой и свободный. Альфред, кажется, слегка в ужасе от его скверных манер, но…

Это самое близкое подобие полётов и города, какое ему светит, так что у него вполне уважительные причины.

Ночью он валится в кровать, вымотанный и усталый, надышавшись полной грудью. Ему снится, что деревья превратились в питомцев Плюща, и он на самом деле летает.

Звуки, которые он издаёт — и всхлипы, и смех. На следующий день Брюс заглядывает к нему перед тем, как уехать по делам «Уэйн Энтрепрайзес», и Тим не врёт, когда говорит, что ему снилось падение.

(Такое невозможно, невозможно настоящее — и такое до боли прекрасное.)

***

Когда тебе скажут, что это нормально — страдать и бояться, ты будешь делать вид, что у тебя кошмары, и будешь выдумывать истории, за которые тебе достанутся сочувственные и понимающие кивки. Во сне ты будешь снова летать.

***

Последний рывок.

Тим использует каждый трюк, какой знает, чтобы получить чистые выписки по здоровью. У него уже голова пухнет от бесконечного прогона симуляций на компьютере.

Дик до сих пор думает, что он играет в «Симс». Это смешно до колик, потому что Тим сомневается, что персонажи в «Симс» могут хоть половину того, что умеет делать созданный Тимом ИИ.

Он разве что в кресле не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. Он так долго этого ждал. После всего этого — после этого Брюс обязательно его выпустит. Он уверен. В этот раз он убедится, что всё правда в порядке, и Тим сможет показать Брюсу, что он не сидел сложа руки.

Тим сможет быть Робином снова. Быть всюду, где будет нужен Брюсу. Он снова взлетит.

Будет делать всё по-настоящему, а не проводить симуляции и строить планы на модели Готэма.

Тим убирает модель, готовится рассказать Брюсу обо всём. Обо всём, что придумал за эти месяцы. О планах, идеях, схемах. О новых штуках, которые можно использовать против всего списка злодеев — стратегиях, которые они смогут воплотить. Тим рад и взволнован.

Он хочет рассказать Брюсу о том, что узнал и что изучил. О том, что он взломал и о тех, на кого он собрал досье. О делах, которые он разгадал по интернету и об улучшениях, которые они могут внедрить.

Но Брюс держит его при себе. Так близко, и Тим — Тим впервые с тех пор хочет разрыдаться. По-настоящему.

Этой ночью он не летит. (Но когда же?)

Тим распаковывает модель снова. Загружает компьютер и запускает симуляции, кусая нижнюю губу. Он может ждать. Он выждет, сколько бы ему не пришлось. Случай представится рано или поздно. Он знает, что так и будет. Все шансы в его пользу.

Впервые с тех пор, как он закончил обучение у Шивы, Тим повторяет смертоносные ката, которые вбили ему в кости.

***

Когда тот, кто держит штамп пригодности, заставляет тебя проходить психотест за психотестом, ты сжульничаешь. Тебя учили обманывать тесты. Все об этом знают.

***

Через какое-то время Тим начинает думать, что с ним, может быть, всё же что-то не так. Что-то, что видят все, но сам он не замечает. Что-то, что ставит на него метку негодного. Слишком изломанного, слишком повреждённого, даже возиться не стоит.

Мысль его так пугает, что он целую неделю не подходит к мини-Готэму.

(Модель Готэма замирает посреди гипотетического сценария, в котором Чёрная Маска и Загадочник объединяются, и симуляции загоняют себя в ад сами.)

Затем приходит Альфред и бросает на него один-единственный взгляд.

— Вы уже закончили хандрить, мастер Тимоти? Выше нос, сэр, вам не к лицу такая мрачность. И приберитесь за собой.

Тим моргает, послушно отряхивает с мини-Готэма пыль и собирает немногие разбросанные вещи под пристальным надзором Альфреда.

— Замечательно. Не желаете ли сыграть партию в шахматы? И расскажите мне, что там в «Докторе Кто», раз уж мы тут.

Тим ещё никогда в жизни не был так благодарен.

Когда через пару часов к нему наведывается Брюс, Тим радостно возится с кодом у компьютера.

Они два часа кряду смотрят шоу о людях с патологическим накопительством, а потом Брюс уходит почитать. Тим отмечает это как улучшение.

(Джейсон тоже заглядывает. Взъерошивает ему волосы. Тим сначала смертельно боится. Потом нервничает. Потом приходит в восторг. Потом приходит облегчение.

 _Крепись и всё такое прочее, заменыш._ )

***

Когда люди вокруг тебя будут ступать по осколкам, которые они же сами и создали, танцуй. Всё с тобой в порядке, это не твоя вина, что они не понимают — ты всегда был такой.

***

Тим не знает, как на это реагировать. Так что он остаётся у себя в комнате и отказывается выходить.

Совсем не по тем причинам, в которые все (кроме Альфреда) привыкли верить.

— Мастер Тимоти…  
— Я в порядке, — Тим прижимает к груди подушку, и в глазах плывёт, пока он смотрит в окно. — Правда.

Звучит совсем не убедительно.

Новый Робин.

Теперь Брюс точно никогда не даст ему летать.

Тим не может вдохнуть.

Брюс не приходит. Дик не наведывается. Впервые за почти год.

Заглядывает Джейсон.

— Мне жаль.

Тим пожимает плечами.  
— Не ты виноват.  
— Они должны были видеть…  
— Они видят то, что хотят видеть. И я им мешать не буду. А новый Робин… Он?.. — Тим не может заставить себя озвучить вопрос. Джейсон стряхивает пепел с сигареты.

Всё равно никто, кроме Альфреда, не заметит запаха. Дик и Брюс сюда не заглядывают. (А камер наблюдения и жучков в этой комнате не устанавливали с тех пор, как Тим впервые их повыдирал.)

— Он не ты, — говорит Джейсон с печальным выражением. — Так что прекрати о чепухе волноваться, пташка.

Тим долго пробыл в напряжении и страхе, пока не понял, что Джейсон приходил не за тем, чтобы сделать ему больно. Он никогда не приходил ранить. Он приходил посмотреть. Понаблюдать. Убедиться.

Что Тим выдержал и держится. И будет держаться.

_(Мы ещё не закончили, притворщик. Мы, между прочим, соперники. Или ещё какая дикая херня. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты сдал до того, как я до тебя доберусь.)_

Несмотря на… заверения Джейсона, Тим не может заставить себя выйти к новому Робину. Встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Этого он не планировал. Никогда не брал возможность в расчёт.

Загордился.

Тим следит через мониторы, из теней и приоткрытых дверей. Не то чтобы Дэмиан усложнял задачу.

Он сам приходит к Тиму. Никогда не подходит достаточно близко, чтобы заметить, как Тим следит в ответ. Но Тим видит его и слышит его. Слышит о нём.

Когда возвращается Брюс, напряжённее некуда. Когда возвращается Дик, виноватый. Когда возвращается Альфред, непоколебимый.

Тим запоминает и ждёт.

И делает для мини-Готэма новую фигурку. Свою он прячет в нижний ящик стола, погладив плащ и нарисованные черты лица. Новый Робин. И это не Тим.

***

Когда у того, кому ты обязан всем, появится сын, ты спрячешься. Будешь следить через мониторы и двери, но будешь скрываться и ждать.

***

Он стоит над крепко (обманчиво) спящим Тимом.

Тим борется со своим сердцебиением, дышит ровно. Расслабляет тело. Сосредоточенно медитирует.

Дэмиан стоит долго. Смотрит. Ждёт. Тим чувствует его присутствие в помещении. Он хочет заорать, чтобы уходил, что ему не разрешали входить, что он здесь не нужен, пусть убирается.

Но он притворяется и ждёт.

Он не знает, что Дэмиан хочет увидеть. Что Дэмиану нужно.

Может, Дэмиан высматривает наконец, что хотел. Может, и нет. Он уходит.

И возвращается на следующий день. Для Тима становится сюрпризом, что он ведёт себя сдержанно. Ну, пытается хотя бы.

Они смотрят вместе «Сверхъестественное», и Тим признателен, что у него наконец-то есть с кем. И что кто-то наконец согласится с ним, какой Дженсен Экклз придурок.

(Он ждёт не дождётся, когда сможет показать засранцу видео со съёмок.)

Когда Брюс приходит и застаёт их, Дэмиан выглядит виноватым. Испуганным. Брюс на миг кажется рассерженным. Тим кладёт руку Дэмиану на плечо.

Теперь он понимает, что Дэмиану нужно.

(Убежище.)

И если за все годы ожидания что и осталось неизменным —

Тим всегда будет давать бэт-клану то, что им нужно. И неважно, осознают они сами или нет.

Дэмиан — не исключение.

***

Когда над тобой встанет тренированный убийца, высматривая в тебе что-то, ты дашь ему увидеть то, что он ищет. И улыбнёшься тому, что он никогда не разгадает.

***

Тим смеётся. Смеётся вголос, громко и надрывно. Смеётся, как смеялся, когда его окатило газом, и на него смотрели ножи и пистолеты, когда было лезвие во рту и когда лом гулял по телу.

Он смеётся, когда ниндзя хватают его, обездвиживают и забирают.

Он смеётся, потому что вот то, чего он ждал. Тиму так хочется испортить всё. Начать драку прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь, прямо в этот миг. Он хочет снова почувствовать, как руки ударяют о плоть и как ноги бьют с размаха.

Но план не сработает — а он расписывал такую ситуацию в голове месяца два, и ещё пять готовился к ней — если он начнёт сейчас.

Он ждёт.

Ждёт промаха покрупнее. А он случится. Тим знает. Он уже чует его в воздухе.

Как газ Джокера или кровь или металл.

Тим ждёт, когда ему связывают за спиной руки и увозят его из заточения.

И как же он этого ждал — не счесть дней! Он смеётся от облегчения, и от радости, и от того бесконтрольного осадка, который навсегда с ним. Где-то на краю сознания. Прячется. Ждёт.

Но Тим всегда укрощал свои психозы. Прибавление Джокера в их рядах — ничто.

***

Когда к тебе ввалятся ниндзя и протянут руки отовсюду, ты поборешь желание ударить в ответ. Это твой шанс.

***

— Неудивительно. Они все эту ошибку допускают. Допускали. Думают, что я спрятался у себя в голове или что-то такое, — Тим стоит прямо, Робин каждым дюймом тела. Он видит нарастающее озарение, шок, восхищение, ярость во взгляде Ра'са.

Он раскрывает шест — и как _правильно_ он себя чувствует. Будто домой вернулся. Будто собрался в целое.

— Ты лукав, дитя, — Тим смеётся и улыбается. Остро и смертоносно — всё, что о нём позабыли.  
— Меня тренировали Бэтмен, Бэтгёрл, Найтвинг, леди Шива, Король Змей, Зелёная Стрела, Чёрная Канарейка, я учился, наблюдая за Пугалом и Кошкой, за твоими ниндзя — ты правда думал, что я беспомощен? — Тим говорит в сторону серверов. — Ты допустил ошибку, пытаясь со мной обойтись бережно. Успокоить, как истеричного гражданского. Серьёзно, ты дал экс-Робину доступ к компьютеру? Выполнить программу _пока-пока, птичка_.

В следующую секунду он слышит, как в наушнике Ра'са взрывается гам, крики удивления и ужаса. Ра'с щурится.

Оценивает.

Осознаёт.

— Надеюсь, те базы тебе не очень дороги были, — Тим встаёт в боевую стойку. Подсчитывает, сколько времени понадобится Брюсу, чтобы понять, где он. Что не только Дэмиана схватили. — Считай это предупреждением. В следующий раз я возьмусь за те, которые с Ямами.  
— Как?  
— Два года взаперти и в одиночестве. Представляешь, что может натворить подросток без присмотра взрослых?

И он дерётся. Дерётся, как не дрался уже очень, очень давно. Тим даже не удосуживается сдерживать летальные удары. Он знает, что они не сработают.

Ни в одной симуляции из тех, что Тим провёл, у него не было и шанса против Ра'са. Не в одиночестве. Не один на один.

Но дерётся он не для этого. Победа не главное. Потому что он, как всегда, не пешка-победитель.

— Тимоти, чего ты добиваешься?

Тим хищно улыбается. У него на боку жуткая колотая рана, за которую селезёнка не скажет ему спасибо, и минимум три сломанных ребра. И кровь на губах.

— Неужели не очевидно? Тяну время. Чтобы Брюс успел забрать Дэмиана отсюда. Чтобы у тебя не хватило времени перебраться в новое тело.

Тим падает на колени, больше не в силах стоять. Ра'с смотрит на него сверху вниз, удивлённо и уважительно.

— А если я просто возьму твоё?

Смех, который вырывается у него — не смех Тима. Это _чужой_ смех.

— О, у меня в голове так жутко, так жутко. Но ты попробуй, попробуй. Мы тебя _заживо сожрём_.

Брюс вламывается к ним ровно в этот миг — когда Ра'с усмехается.

— Отлично сыграно, детектив.

***

Когда тебя возьмут в заложники, не ожидая сопротивления от сломленного, ты улыбнёшься. Впервые за все годы улыбнёшься искренне и ударишь, как практиковался пять гребаных лет. Ты был Робином задолго до того, как стал Младшим.

***

Тим приходит в себя в пещере. Два года прошло с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз. Вдыхал воздух и слышал запах камня, привыкал к холоду и здоровался с темнотой.

Когда он поворачивает голову, он видит, что рядом с кейсом Джейсона стоит ещё один. Тим смеётся, потому что, ну, это его. А он не умер, и никогда не был солдатом — больше стратегом и тенью.

Он садится, и Брюс пристально на него смотрит. Будто никогда его не видел раньше. Может, так оно и есть.

Дэмиан смотрит, будто его предали. Тим улыбается:  
— Извини, я без футболки совсем не так хорош, как Дженсен, — Дэмиан фыркает, но у него в глазах появляется надежда, и он делает шаг ближе.  
— От твоего вида мне глаза выколоть хочется.  
— Засранец, — Тим взъерошивает ему волосы, и через миг Дэмиан сам подаётся навстречу.  
— Тим, — и это единственное предупреждение, которое он получает, прежде чем на него наваливаются всем телом фирменные объятия имени Дика Грейсона. Тим кривится, потому что _больно_ , а Дик смеётся и всхлипывает в него одновременно. — Не делай таких глупостей больше. Боже, я думал, мы тебя потеряли. Господи, я так тобой горжусь. Но если ты ещё раз такое откинешь, нам придётся серьёзно поговорить.

Альфред тоже здесь, оттаскивает Дика.

— Может, дадим ему передохнуть, хотя бы? И как вы себя чувствуете, мастер Тимоти?  
— Потрясающе, — говорит Тим, и Альфред смотрит одобрительно, и говорит глазами: «Я рад, что вы не сдавались», и ещё: «Долгая была зима, и правда».

Брюс откашливается и смотрит ему в глаза. И пусть это неловко, но Тим понимает, что он пытается сказать. И идёт ему навстречу.

— В общем, босс, у меня есть что тебе рассказать. Я придумал пару неплохих планов и у меня море файлов, которые нужно синхронизировать с системами в пещере.

Брюс окидывает его взглядом. Тим пожимает плечами и соскальзывает с койки, прикрывая ладонью слои бинтов, под которыми, без сомнения, новый шрам.

(Его селезёнка не пережила зимовку, к сожалению. Но зато выжил сам Тим, а значит, он снова полетит, так что придётся обходиться без неё. Как обычно.)

— У меня было много свободного времени за эти два года.

***

Когда Джокер распорет тебе рот и бросит тебя разбитым и сломленным —  
Когда Бэтмен и Найтвинг, Бэтгёрл и все остальные решат, что лучше носиться с тобой, как с хрустальным, и беречь тебя от себя самого —  
Когда весь мир забудет, кто ты такой —

Жди. Ты переживёшь эту зиму в неволе. А потом ты дождёшься своего шанса и, чёрт тебя побери, _встанешь_.


End file.
